An eternal smile
|details = Do you know of a kingdom called the Angkor dynasty that existed near Gia Dinh? It apparently wielded great power and controlled a vast expanse of land from Gia Dinh far into the east. Successive kings apparently spent generations building a massive structure, but nobody knows the details. Please ask around at the town |step1 = /Chenla kingdom/Calicut/Scholar/ The Angkor dynasty ruled the Kingdom of Chenla, which was first founded by the Khmer alog the Mekong basin. Initially, the country was able to suppress internal dissent and expand its powers. But, when the throne became vacant, the land was oppressed by the Javanese. To eliminate this problem, it's said a special ritual was conducted and the dynasty established. |step2 = /Two Kings/Calicut/Scholar/ Two kings contributed greatly to this dynasty. One of them was Suryavarman who built many temples as devout follower of Hinduism. The other was Jayavarman who was highly distinguished in both literary and military arts. Although his complete devotion to Buddhism in his later years led to heavy taxes and slave labour, which is said to have caused the decline of the dynasty. |step3 = /To the site/Calicut/Scholar/ Maybe these two kings were connected with the construction of the building you were asked to investigate. I don't know anything about the actual structure myself, but why don't you go to the local area in Gia Dinh and search for information there? |step4 = /Abandonment of the King's city/Gia Dinh/Resident near Gatekeeper/ The Angkor dynasty? I heard, many years ago, they had a royal capital further inland. But they were hard pressed by Ayutthaya, so they abandoned it and moved along the lower Mekong. The structure you are looking for was most likely from the era when their capital was more inland. I think there's a sailor in this town who has investigated the upper Mekong. |step5 = /Old tales/Gia Dinh/Seafarer/ Oh that's a really old story. Well, i was asked to guide an expedition up the Mekong. But we accidentally entered the wrong tributary and got lost. Then the landscape opened up and i was staring right at the sea. I had completely lost my sense of direction, but I just kept on walking... |step6 = /An affeminate face, but.../Gia Dinh/Seafarer/ After I wanderer around the area, out of nowhere, I saw a smirking face. I thought i was saved, but they just kept smirking at me. It sent a chill right down my spine. I thought I'd be captured and eaten, so I ran away as fast as I could and led the expedition out of there. Somehow, we were lucky enough to make it back to town. |step7 = /A message from god?/Gia Dinh/Seafarer/ Looking back on it, I wonder what that was there. Afterwards, I tried not to think about it, but now it makes me wonder. Because I saw what I did, I was actually able to return here. If I had gone any further, there probably would have been absolutelu no way back. Maybe the man upstairs was telling me to go home. |stepfinal = Strange story in the outskirts of Gia Dinh/Siem Reap Outskirts/near ruins/ Apparently, you can find the ancient capital of the Angkor dynasty by leaving the outskirts of Gia Dinh and heading inland. The sea which the sailor spotted might have been a lake. Old civilisations were often established near a water source, so that could be possible. And maybe the smirking face seen by the sailor was a smiling statue? You should proceed inland and have a look. |discoXP = 624 |cardXP = 312 |reportXP = 300 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Monkey god who saved Rama/Search/3/Theology/5/Mon-Khmer languages/1/The Relief of Hanuman |subQ2 = quest/A relived goddess/Search/3/Theology/5/Mon-Khmer languages/1/The Relief of Lakshmi |subQ3 = quest/Place where goddesses gather/Search/3/Theology/5/Mon-Khmer languages/1/Relief of a Goddess |subQ4 = quest/Statue with the head of a lion/Search/3/Theology/5/Thai-Burmese/1/The Statue of Narasimha |subQ5 = quest/Defender of the age/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Unlock/4/The Head of Jayavarman VII |subQ6 = quest/Dance of Apsara/Search/7/Appraisal/9/Unlock/7/Costume of A Heavenly Maiden |subQ7 = quest/Cat that flies/Ecological Research/8/Biology/8/Mon-Khmer languages/1/Flying Lemur |subQ8 = map/Old codes map/Search/6/Theology/6/Unlock/6/The Vimalakirti Sutra |chainQ1 = |landarea = Siem Reap Outskirts |seaarea = The Gulf of Thailand }}